Summertime! Party And The Three Whises
by Kikoylogia
Summary: Musim panas telah tiba. Dalam pesta kejutan yang gagal disiapkan oleh Lucy itu, Natsu membuat tiga permintaan di hari ulang tahunnya. Lalu apa sajakah ketiga permintaan itu? [SEQUEL OF I FATED TO LOVE YOU]


**Tittle: Summertime! Party And The Three Wishes**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Story © Kikoylogia**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast: [Lucy H] X [Natsu D.]**

* * *

Summary: Musim panas telah tiba. Kesibukannya sebagai seorang model membuat Lucy hampir melupakan bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahun tunangannya, Natsu. Akankah rencana kejutan dadakan yang ia siapkan itu berhasil? [SEQUEL OF I FATED TO LOVE YOU]

* * *

 **WARNING: AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Garing krenyes-krenyes(?) dan masih banyak lagi efek samping lainnya :v**

 **Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan 'back' sebelum anda menyesal baca fic ini :v**

 **Cerita asli milik author dan chara hanya milik om Hiro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Summertime! Party And The Three Wishes**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dimusim panas.

Usai menghabiskan paginya dengan berbicara dengan Lucy lewat telepon, dengan memasang senyum sok keren didepan cermin Natsu memandangi dirinya sendiri yang saat ini sudah lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam dan sepatu kulitnya yang mengkilat. Rambutnya disisir rapih kebelakang, terlihat sangat dewasa dengan gaya rambut barunya itu.

Bergegas, ia menuju garasi dan menghidupkan mobilnya. Melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju gedung Dragneel Company yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

*skip time*

 **Dragneel Company's Building**

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Natsu yang tengah berjalan dari arah pintu menuju ruangannya. Semua mata terlihat berbinar menatapnya terutama para karyawan perempuan yang begitu tergila-gila akan ketampanan bosnya itu walaupun terkadang mulutnya benar-benar pedas jika sudah marah pada bawahan.

Muda, tampan, dan kaya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengan pria sepertinya? Sayangnya bos mereka itu sudah bertunangan dengan seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan bentuk tubuh proposional yang sangat terkenal itu. Ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal Lucy Heartfilia.

Mungkin bagi semua karyawan perempuan itu Lucy adalah perempuan palling beruntung sedunia.

Bicara soal Lucy, disinilah dia. Duduk didepan sebuah meja rias dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang kini tengah sibuk mengutak-atik rambutnya.

"Ne, ne Scorpio.. kali ini rambutku akan diapakan lagi?" Lucy menatap rambutnya yang sedang diutak-atik oleh pria bernama Scorpio itu melalui cermin.

"Aku akan mengecatnya dan menatanya dengan model semanis mungkin. Mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi ikon untuk sebuah produk es krim bukan? Mungkin aku akan mewarnainya dengan warna merah muda atau semacamnya." Jawab Scorpio.

Dia adalah seorang penata rambut profesional yang sangat terkenal di dunia entertaiment. Ia juga sudah mengenal Lucy sejak masih berkuliah dulu. Tak heran mereka menjadi sangat akrab.

"Padahal aku lebih suka warna rambutku yang asli."

Cukup lama, mungkin sekitar satu jam, akhirnya selesai juga Scorpio mendandani rambut Lucy.

Dengan mempertimbangkan perkataan Lucy yang lebih menyukai rambut aslinya, Scorpio mewarnai rambut Lucy dengan warna pink terang dibeberapa bagian, membuat warna keemasan dari rambutnya itu masih tetap terlihat. Perpaduan yang pas.

Setelahnya, Scorpio juga menggulung rambut Lucy keatas dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambutnya dibagian belakang dan juga poninya yang hari ini dipotong lebih pendek.

Setelan summer dress two piece dengan bagian atas berwarna putih dan roknya yang berwarna kuning juga make up ringan dengan kesan natural membuatnya terlihat benar-benar manis.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak yang baru masuk SMA." Puji Scorpio juga para staff lain yang membantu mendandani Lucy tadi.

Lucy mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku tidak seperti ini saat masuk SMA. Hanya seorang itik buruk rupa." Jawabnya sambil tersneyum membuat orang-orang yang ada disana kini menatapnya bingung dengan maksud dari perkataannya itu.

"Lucy kita akan mulai."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Ujar Lucy, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu saat seorang kru memanggilnya keluar. Mereka akan mulai untuk melakukan shooting iklan dan juga pemotretan untuk sebuah produk es kirm yang sebentar lagi akan diluncurkan dari sebuah perusahaan yang baru saja dibuka di Fiore.

Didepan kamera Lucy terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda. Dirinya yang terkesan polos dan suka bercanda itu berpose dengan indahnya, berakting dengan sempurna membuat semua kru yang ada berdecak kagum dan tak henti-hentinya memuji hasil kerjanya itu.

Sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Dari sekian ratus pose yang ia lakukan sambil memegang es krim didepan kamera itu nantinya hanya akan ada beberapa yang dipakai untuk dijadikan spanduk atau semacamnya. Belum lagi adegan yang harus dilakukan berulang-ulang karena beberapa alasan juga membuat Lucy benar-benar lelah.

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah malam.

"Aku lelah sekali..." gerutunya sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas meja rias.

Setelah mengganti pakaian kini ia tengah menghapus makeupnya.

Terkadang ia lelah dengan pekerjaannya, tapi entah mengapa, ia benar-benar menyukai ini. Itu mungkin karena dia menganggap semua ini adalah bentuk penghargaannya pada Natsu yang sudah merubahnya. Ia ingin menujukkan pada dunia bahwa semua keindahan yang ada padanya ini adalah karena Natsu.

Ia jadi teringat soal Natsu. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya harus berpose didepan kamera, Natsu jauh lebih bekerja keras. Setiap hari duduk dimejanya dengan tumpukan dokumen tebal yang tentu saja membuatnya sangat kewalahan.

Sepertinya ia akan mengunjungi Natsu hari ini.

Tapi tidak, itu hanya membuang waktu dan juga mengganggunya. Apa ia telfon saja? Ya, mungkin itu lebih baik.

Lucy pun merogoh tasnya. Mencari-cari smartphone dengan case kuningnya itu.

"Ini dia." Ujarnya saat menemukan ponselnya.

Ponsel dengan gantungan berbentuk naga merah yang sama dengan milik Natsu itu membuatnya tersenyum. Ia jadi ingat saat-saat kencan pertama mereka sejak 6 tahun berpisah waktu itu.

Di Festival musim dingin, Lucy bermain sebuah permainan melempar kaleng dan hadianya adalah sebuah gantungan ponsel untuk berpasangan yang ia dan Natsu pakai sekarang. Mereka sempat berdebat karena Natsu menginginkan naga yang berwarna merah. Tapi Lucy menolak dengan alasan naga yang satunya berwarna biru tua dan itu cocok untuk laki-laki.

Natsu tidak mau mengalah, begitu juga Lucy. Saat itu jalan terakhir yang Lucy ambil adalah _'ngambek'._ Natsu langsung panik dan akhirnya mengalah demi Lucy.

Lucy terkikik geli mengingatnya.

Ia kemudian menyalakan ponselnya, berniat menelfon Natsu untuk melepas rindunya.

Namun kini Lucy hanya terpaku pada layar ponselnya, menatap tanggal yang tertera disana.

Seketika dirinya menjadi heboh sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa?!

"Besok adalah ulang tahun natsu. Bagaimana ini? Aku melupakannya. Aku tidak punya hadiah apapun untuknya. Menyiapkan kejutanpun tidak akan sempat!"

Paniknya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bisa-bisa ia dicap sebagai tunangan yang tak berguna! Tidak, pasti masih sempat.

Segera ia menekan layar ponselnya. Mencari-cari kontak seseorang disana, lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"Levy-chan! Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ujarnya bahkan sebelum Levy berbicara.

" _Ada apa, Lu-chan?"_ tanya Levy dari seberang sana.

"Jadi begini."

Lucy pun mulai menjelaskan maksudnya. Setelah cukup lama berbincang akhirnya Lucy menutup telfonnya.

Ia bernafas lega. Semoga rencananya untuk menyiapkan kejutan bagi Natsu itu berhasil.

"Lucy, mau pulang denganku?" tanya seorang berkacamata dengan rambut cokelatnya.

"Loke? Tidak, aku akan naik taksi saja." jawab Lucy pada pria bernama Loke itu. Dia juga seorang model.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai jumpa, Lucy."

Loke pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, begitupun Lucy. Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Namun gedung agensi ini masih belum sepi.

Lucy melangkah keluar gedung, bersiap mencari sebuah taxi untuk pulang. Namun langkahnya terhenti, saat melihat seseorang bersandar pada sebuah mobil verrari hitam yang berhenti didepan gedung.

"Natsu.."

Lucy sedikit terkejut melihat Natsu yang kini berada disana dengan masih menggunakan jas kerjanya.

"Yo!" Natsu nyengir lebar.

"B-bukannya kau lembur?" Lucy bingung.

"Hahah, aku hanya bercanda tadi." Jawabnya enteng.

Lucy merengut kesal. Selalu saja seperti ini. Natsu sering berkata bahwa dia akan lembur tapi semua itu hanya bohong saja untuk membuatnya kesal.

Ia berjalan mendekati Natsu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, ia menendang kakinya.

"Aaak!" Natsu mengerang kesakitan, memegangi tulang keringnya yang terkena ujung dari heels yang Lucy pakai.

"Ada apa denganmu Luce?"

"Itu hukumanmu karena sudah membohongiku."

Lucy lalu masuk ke mobil. Meninggalkan Natsu yang kini terheran dengan tingkah Lucy itu. Apa dia sedang PMS?

Memikirkannya membuat Natsu pusing. Ia kemudian ikut masuk ke mobil, menatap Lucy yang kini wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

Natsu mengamati Lucy lekat-lekat. Hari ini rambutnya kembali dibuat berbeda. Perpaduan warna kuning dan merah muda di rambutnya itu benar-benar membuat Natsu gemas. Bahkan tanpa make-up pun Lucy terlihat manis. Tapi entah mengapa lipstick berwarna merah muda itu masih menempel dibibirnya. Apa dia lupa untuk membersihkannya?

Jawabannya adalah karena ia tadi langsung panik mengingat besok adalah ulang tahun Natsu.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap langsung ke caramel Lucy dan sukses membuat kekasihnya itu salah tingkah.

Perlahan tangannya tergerak. Disentuhnya bibir Lucy dengan ibu jarinya. Menghapus lipsticknya yang saat ini benar-benar mengganggunya.

Lucy bingung dengan apa yang Natsu lakukan, terlebih dengan tatapannya yang begitu dalam itu.

Kenapa Natsu menghapus lipsticknya? Itu karena..

 **Cup**

Lucy terbelalak, saat tanpa ia duga Natsu menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba. Sambil menangkup kedua pipinya Natsu kini mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, melumatnya menuntut agar Lucy mau memaafkannya dan tidak memasang wajah kusutnya lagi.

Selang beberapa menit, Natsu melepas tautan mereka. Menatap Lucy dengan wajah tak berdosa dan juga cengiran khasnya membuat Lucy hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, masih terlalu terkejut dengan semuanya.

Natsu kemudian tersenyum simpul. Ia tau betul ini adalah cara yang paling ampuh untuk membuat Lucy memafkannya.

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pipi Lucy bersemu merah. Natsu benar-benar jago dalam hal seperti ini. Dan bodohnya ia, selalu terbius setiap kali menciumnya.

"Lipstickmu itu hanya menghalangiku. Aku tidak suka menciummu saat kau memakainya. Makanya aku hapus."

Lucy hanya terdiam.

"Ayolah, jangan ngambek begitu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu marah karena hal-hal kecil nyonya Dragneel?"

"Aku minta maaf~" Natsu kini memasang wajah sok imut, membuat Lucy tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

Natsu kembali tersenyum. Jika Lucy tertawa maka berarti ia sudah memaafkannya. Ia kemudian menyalakan mesim mobilnya. Tapi sebelum itu..

"Kau mau makan malam?" tawar Natsu.

Lucy hanya menggeleng pelan. "Roti isi daging itu sudah membuatku kenyang. Aku tidak bisa makan apa-apa lagi." jawabnya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Jika kau sudah kenyang, maka aku juga." Jawab Natsu kemudian melajukan mobilnya. Mengantar Lucy pulang dan membiarkannya beristirahat dikamarnya.

Lucy hanya mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Jawaban macam apa itu? Tapi sudahlah, orang seperti Natsu memang sulit dipahami. Batinnya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai. Natsu menepikan mobilnya didepan pagar. Lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya berusaha memberikan ciuman selamat malam untuk Luce-nya itu. Tapi saat tinggal beberapa centi lagi mendadak telponnya berdering. Sial. Natsu merasa ingin membanting ponsel itu sekarang.

Namun dengan berat hati dan juga sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Natsu mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Lucy hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar, fokus mendengarkan Natsu yang kini berbicara dengan bahasa formal dengan orang yang menelfonnya itu hingga ia selesai.

Jika cara bicara Natsu sudah seperti itu, pastilah itu urusan pekerjaan.

Tapi tunggu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari ponsel Natsu.

"Natsu, kemana gantungan yang waktu itu." tanya Lucy. Ya, gantungan naga berpasangan mereka tidak Natsu pakai lagi di ponselnya.

"Ah itu, aku melepasnya." Jawabnya.

Seketika Lucy mendelik. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya berpikir akan sangat lucu jika para investor melihatnya saat rapat tadi. Bagaimana jika mereka menganggapku _flower boy?_ "

Lucy terlihat berpikir. Yang Natsu katakan itu ada benarnya juga. Akan sangat memalukan jika Natsu Dragneel yang terkenal keren & berkharisma itu memakai gantungan yang sangat imut seperti itu pada ponselnya.

Sebenarnya Lucy menerima alasan itu, ia tidak keberatan. Hanya saja, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia punya ide yang sangat bagus.

"Katakan saja kau tidak ingin memakainya karena itu jelek. Padahal aku sangat senang bisa punya gantungan ponsel yang sama denganmu, tapi ternyata kau tidak.. hiks.." Lucy menangis bombay.

"L-Luce, bukan begitu. Aku hanya melepasnya untuk sementara waktu." Natsu mulai panik, ia sudah membuat Lucy menangis.

"Pembohong!" Lucy terus menangis.

"Baiklah baiklah, akan aku pasang lagi."

Natsu kini merogoh saku jasnya. Lucy yang melihat itu berhenti merengek, jika Natsu memasang gantungan itu lagi sekarang maka rencananya itu akan gagal. Bagaimana ini?

Cukup lama Natsu merogoh sakunya, namun gantungan itu tidak ia temukan.

"Mungkin tertinggal dimeja. Aku yakin begitu."

Mendengarnya membuat Lucy kini kembali merengek dengan keras dan membuat kepanikan Natsu bertambah besar.

"Aku janji akan memakainya lagi besok. Aku janji."

"Kau pembohong! Selalu memberi alasan. Aku benci Natsu!"

Dengan tangisan palsunya itu Lucy pun keluar dari mobil Natsu. Memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Natsu yang kini tak mengejarnya. Sepertinya untuk saat ini Lucy benar-benar tidak akan memaafkannya sebelum ia memakai gantungan itu lagi.

Sementara itu, Lucy kini hanya tertawa tanpa suara. Seringai jahat dan aura iblis terpancar jelas darinya. Ia suka ini.

Ia menatap keluar melalui jendela. Terlihat Natsu kini sudah meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Gomen ne Natsu, tapi aku harus melakukan ini."

Ya, dia berencana untuk marah pada Natsu hingga membuat Natsu benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kebetulan ia tidak ada jadwal besok, ia akan membuat Natsu tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya dan stress karena terlalu memikirkan ia yang marah padanya. Setelah itu, Lucy akan tiba-tiba membawanya ke suatu tempat dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, lalu mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia hanya pura-pura marah.

Lucy terkikik geli. Ia kemudian menyambar selembar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi lalu membersihkan dirinya sekaligus menghilangkan lelahnya yang masih tertinggal itu.

Setelah mandi ia lanjut mengetik novel, meminum kopi, lalu membaca novel romantis lewat internet. Itu pun hanya setengah-setengah, belum selesai dengan yang ini ia sudah melakukan yang itu dan sekarang ia tidak tau harus apa lagi. Ia hanya berguling-guling tak jelas diatas kasurnya.

Biasanya disaat seperti ini ia akan menelfon Natsu, lalu berbicara hingga ia tertidur. Tapi saat ini ia sedang pura-pura marah. Ia harus menahan dirinya untuk mendengarkan suara Natsu dulu sebelum tertidur.

 **Tok tok tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy kemudian langsung membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci itu. Rupanya Anna.

"Ada apa bibi?" tanyanya karena jarang sekali Anna mengetuk pintu kamarnya malam-malam begini.

"Natsu menunggumu diluar."

Ujar Anna membuat Lucy kini membelalak tak percaya. Ia yakin beberapa saat yang lalu Natsu baru saja pergi dari sana. untuk apa ia kembali lagi disaat seperti ini?

"Natsu? Apa benar itu Natsu?" tanya Lucy memastikan.

"Memangnya untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Tanpa babibu Lucy pun segera berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Namun seolah direm, langkahnya itu tiba-tiba terhenti didepan pintu. Ia baru ingat jika saat ini ia sedang pura-pura marah. Ia harus bersikap dingin dan jangan kegirangan karena bisa bertemu dengan Natsu dan mendengar suaranya sebelum tidur.

Ia menarik nafas dalam, kemudian membuka pintu itu perlahan. Terlihatlah Natsu yang kini masih berpakaian sama seperti yang tadi. Apa dia belum kembali kerumah sejak tadi?

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy, berusaha se-natural mungkin agar terlihat cuek.

"Luce lihat ini. Sudah aku bilang benda ini tertinggal di mejaku."

Natsu mengangkat ponselnya, menunjukkan gantungan naga berwarna biru yang saat ini menggantung disana.

Lucy tidak percaya ini. Jadi Natsu kembali ke kantornya hanya untuk mencari benda ini lalu dengan susah payah kembali kesini dan menujukkannya pada Lucy agar ia tidak marah lagi?

Entah mengapa sekarang malah Lucy yang merasa bersalah. Meskipun marahnya itu hanya bercanda, tapi Natsu menanggapinya dengan serius dan melakukan semua ini demi dirinya. Hal itu sekali lagi membuatnya merasa bersyukur bisa memiliki Natsu.

"Luce, kau mau memaafkanku?" Natsu menatap Lucy dengan tatapan memohon.

Lucy sendiri masih terdiam. Jujur saja saat ini ia masih ingin meneruskan rencananya itu, tapi jika dia tidak memaafkan Natsu bahkan setelah semua ini, itu sangat keterlaluan.

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Lucy pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, pertanda bahwa ia bersedia memaafkan Natsu.

Melihatnya membuat Natsu sangat senang. Ia kemudian memeluk Lucy dengan tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh Lucy sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Lucy yang tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi kini hanya bisa membalas pelukan Natsu itu. Sangat hangat. Rasanya ia ingin tidur dalam pelukan Natsu malam ini.

Ternyata Natsu benar-benar pria yang baik.

"Aku mencintaimu.." gumam Lucy pelan, sangat pelan hingga Natsu bahkan tak mendengarnya.

"Jangan marah lagi, Luce.." Natsu melepas pelukannya, menangkup pipi Lucy dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya lembut.

Lucy pun balas menatapnya, memegang kedua tangan Natsu yang kini berada di pipinya.

Natsu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha mendapatkan bibir Lucy namun Lucy langsung mendorong wajahnya kebelakang.

Natsu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan –kenapa?-

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya?!" Lucy menatap sekelilingnya takut-takut seseorang memergoki mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Natsu enteng dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

Natsu kini mengunci kedua tangan Lucy tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya begitu rapat, berharap Natsu berhenti dan menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya.

 **Cup..**

Lucy membuka matanya. Natsu tidak mencium bibirnya, melainkan keningnya. Ciuman singkat itu sukses membuat rasa hangat kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Lucy.

"Oyasumi." Natsu tersenyum.

"O-oyasumi.." jawab Lucy terbata dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Natsu membuat Lucy bingung.

"Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat malam, seharusnya kau kembali ke kamarmu sekarang."

"Eh, tapi kau masih belum pulang.."

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur." Natsu mengelus helaian pirang Lucy sayang, membuat Lucy lagi-lagi salah tingkah.

Akhirnya ia mengangguk, kemudian berjalan berniat memasuki rumahnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali berbalik menatap Natsu.

"Natsu.. apa besok kau lembur?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya besok aku mengambil cuti, tapi tidak jadi karena pertemuan dengan clientku ditunda sampai besok."

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak tau apakah pertemuan besok akan selesai dengan cepat atau tidak. Tapi aku janji akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak, besok aku libur. Sebaiknya kau fokus saja untuk pertemuanmu itu."

Natsu hanya mengangguk, kemudian membalik badan Lucy dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di kamarnya.

Setelahnya, Natsu pun kembali ke rumahnya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Hari yang mereka lalui memang sama-sama melelahkan, tapi itu tidak menghalangi keduanya untuk tetap bertemu meskipun kadang mereka berdua hanya bertegur sapa dan melepas rindu lewat telepon.

Mereka sekarang sudah dewasa, cara mereka tentu saja berbeda dengan anak SMA yang sedang dilanda kasmaran yang akan uring-uringan jika tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya walau hanya sehari.

Natsu melamar Lucy pada pertengahan musim dingin, sekarang sudah musim panas dan mereka masih belum membicarakan soal pernikahan. Mereka sama-sama berpikir bahwa semuanya tidak perlu buru-buru. Setelah sekian lama bertemu, untuk sementara ini mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sebagai kekasih.

Itu karena dulu mereka hanyalah seorang guru privat dan muridnya yang selalu bertengkar. Sama sekali tidak ada momen romantis dan yang lainnya. Lalu setelah akhirnya mereka berpacaran, Natsu malah pergi.

.

.

Besoknya..

Pagi-pagi sekali Lucy sudah berdandan rapih. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya bergegas ia pergi untuk menemui Levy di suatu tempat seperti yang sudah mereka bicarakan kemarin.

Dengan sekotak kue yang ia buat sendiri bersama Anna di tokonya, kini sampailah Lucy didepan sebuah bangunan berwarna putih yang tidak terlalu besar. Tanpa tunggu lagi, ia memasukinya.

"Lucy-neeee~!"

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang berusia sekitar 11 tahun langsung menerjang Lucy dengan pelukannya.

"Sylphia!"

Lucy balas memeluk anak tersebut. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak kemari.

Seketika semuanya menjadi heboh dengan kedatangan Lucy.

Kevin, Steve, Zen, Ruuka, Claire dan Sylphia. Mereka semua adalah anak-anak yang diselamatkan oleh Natsu, Levy, dan Gajeel waktu itu. Selama kepergian Natsu, Lucy dan yang lainnya mengadakan kegiatan penggalangan dana dan berhasil membentuk sebuah yayasan.

Awalnya mereka sempat terkejut dengan banyaknya bantuan yang datang dari orang-orang sekitar. Tapi berkat itu, mereka kini bisa menolong anak-anak lain yang nasibnya sama seperti mereka berenam. Dan saat ini, Levy adalah ketua yayasan disini. Ia menampung dan merawat anak-anak itu bersama dengan beberapa anggotanya.

Disini anak-anak itu diajari untuk lebih mandiri dan bisa melindungi diri sendiri untuk menghadapi diluar sana. Terkadang Lucy juga datang untuk mengajari mata pelajaran disekolah.

Bukan hanya itu, berkat kegigihan Levy dan yang lain dalam menyelamatkan masa depan anak-anak itu rupanya sebuah sekolah kini menerima mereka semua tanpa syarat. Mereka bisa bersekolah dan mendapatkan pendidikan formal seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Saat pertama kali Natsu kembali dari Amerika, Natsu bahkan tidak bisa mengenali anak-anak itu. Kevin yang sebelum ia pergi masih seorang anak berusia 12 tahun, sekarang sudah menjadi remaja tampan berusia 18 tahun. Begitu juga Sylphia yang dulu baru berusia 5 tahun dan masih sangat kecil.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Lucy.

Mereka semua mengangguk. "Tapi Levy onee-san belum datang." kata Ruuka.

"Bagaimana dengan Gajeel?"

"Dia ada keperluan lain."

"Begitu ya.."

"..."

"Minna~ maaf aku terlambat. Tapi bisakah kalian membantuku membawa semua ini?"

Semuanya menoleh saat mendengar suara Levy yang kini tengah kewalahan membawa barang-barang yang sangat banyak. Tanpa tunggu lagi, mereka membantu Levy.

Ya, hari ini mereka semua akan membuat pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun Natsu sekaligus atas kepulangannya yang belum sempat mereka rayakan itu.

Dan yang Levy bawa, adalah hiasan untuk dekorasi dan juga beberapa bahan makanan untuk pesta mereka.

"Yosh, aku, Ruuka dan Levy-chan akan mengurus soal makanan. Kalian semua urus dekorasinya."

Mereka semua mengangguk mendengar perkataan Lucy. Mereka kemudian pergi ke taman belakang, dan menghias taman itu dengan balon dan hiasan lain yang sudah Levy bawa.

Kevin dan Zen memasang gantungan pada tiang dan juga pohon yang ada, Steve sedang menyiapkan pemanggang, Lalu Claire dan Sylphia kini sedang sibuk meniup balon. Semuanya terlihat serius dan bekerja semaksimal mungkin untuk ulang tahun Natsu-nii tercinta mereka itu.

Sementara itu di dapur, Lucy, Levy dan Ruuka kini sudah mulai sibuk memotong daging dan sayuran. Mereka akan pesta barbeque hari ini.

"Levy-chan kenapa hanya ada mereka berenam, kemana yang lain?" tanya Lucy sambil memotong seekor cumi besar.

"Hari ini mereka semua pergi ke kebun binatang bersama dengan Michelle untuk belajar. Untung saja mereka berenam sedang libur musim panas, jadi kita bisa merayakannya hari ini meskipun tanpa yang lain." Jelas Levy. Lucy mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ruuka, kau dan Kevin sebentar lagi akan lulus kan? Apa kalian ingin melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi?" tanya Lucy pada Ruuka yang kini tengah mencuci sayuran.

Ruuka terdiam.

"Memang aku dan Kevin saat ini bekerja disebuah restoran cepat saji dan bisa mencari uang sendiri, tapi kami belum menjadi pekerja tetap. Kami masih tidak tau kami punya cukup biaya untuk itu atau tidak." jawabnya.

Lucy tersenyum.

"Siapa bilang? Sejak dulu aku bahkan hidup dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah cafe. Bahkan setelah tinggal bersama bibiku aku masih melakukannya. Itu karena aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka semua. Jadi kalian juga harus bekerja keras. Jangan biarkan semuanya berakhir disini, Natsu dan kami akan kecewa jika kalian menyerah seperti itu.."

Mendengarnya membuat Ruuka tersenyum. Itu benar, ia dan yang lain sangat mengidolakan Natsu. Mereka semua ingin menjadi orang seperti Natsu suatu saat nanti dan membuktikan pada orang tua mereka yang entah berada dimana bahwa mereka bisa menjadi orang yang berguna.

 _"I hate your angry face_

 _I hate your laughing face too_

 _In the first place, you're not my type_

 _But I love you.."_

Lucy berhenti memotong, saat ponselnya itu berbunyi tanda seseorang sedang menelfon. Segera Lucy pun merogoh saku jeansnya, menatap layar ponselnya dimana nama Natsu tertera disana.

"Natsu?! Aku harus bilang apa jika dia menanyakan aku ada dimana?!" ujarnya panik.

"Bilang saja kau ada dirumahku!"

"He? Tapi!"

"Lucy nee-san, angkat saja sebelum dia mematikannya!"

"Jangan lupa aktifkan loudspeaker aku ingin mendengarnya."

Akhinya Lucy menekan tombol hijau pada layar, tak lupa mengaktifkan loudspeaker seperti yang Levy katakan.

 _"Yo, Luce! Maaf aku tidak menelponmu tadi. Sekarang aku benar-benar merindukanmu sampai ingin mati. Bagaimana pagimu Nyonya Dragneel?"_ kata Natsu dari seberang sana.

Speechless.. mereka bertiga kini hening..

1 detik..

5 detik..

"Ppfffthh kukukuku~!"

Levy dan Ruuka mati-matian menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Natsu di telpon barusan. Apa-apaan dengan merindukan Lucy sampai ingin mati dan juga panggilan Nyonya Dragneel itu? Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Natsu berbicara dengan nada _alay_ seperti itu.

Sementara wajah Lucy kini memerah. Ia sangat malu sekarang.

" _Luce?"_ panggil Natsu dari seberang sana karena Lucy tak kunjung berbicara.

"Y-ya?" jawab Lucy tergagap.

"Pertemuan dengan client akan selesai jam 11 nanti. Kau ada dimana? Aku ingin menemumimu."

Jederrr!

Dugaan Lucy benar. Natsu akan menanyakan hal itu.

Levy kini memberi kode pada Lucy untuk menjawabnya seperti yang ia katakan tadi.

"A-aku ada dirumah Levy-chan."

"Kenapa terbata-bata begitu? Kau baik saja?"

"U-um.."

"Ya sudah, aku akan menjemputmu disana nanti."

"Tidak usah. Aku bawa mobil sendiri." Jawab Lucy cepat. Karena jika Natsu menjemputnya di rumah Levy dan tidak ada orang disana Natsu pasti akan curiga.

"Bohong."

"Eh?"

"Hanya ada satu mobil dirumahmu dan Sting membawanya ke kantor hari ini. dia sedang mengurus jadwal untukku besok."

Skakmat. Lucy sudah tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Sementara Levy dan Ruuka kini menepuk jidat mereka. Lucy benar-benar luluh pada Natsu dan bahkan tidak sanggup hanya untuk berbohong tentang hal sekecil itu.

"B-baiklah.." jawab Lucy pada akhirnya.

"Yosh. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 11 nanti."

 **Tut.. tut.. tut..**

Sambungan telepon diputus.

Kini Lucy hanya terdiam. Sedetik kemudian menatap kearah Levy dan Ruuka dengan panik.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

"Minna! Cepat selesaikan semuanya!"

"Yeah!"

Mereka kemudian menambah kecepatan kerja menjadi berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Sial. Ini sudah jam 10 dan Natsu akan datang satu jam lagi. Jika mereka tidak tepat waktu maka semuanya tidak akan jadi kejutan lagi.

Rasanya semua rencana Lucy jadi berantakan. Inilah akibatnya melupakan ulang tahun tunanganmu yang tinggal sehari lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu. Natsu tidak menanyakannya soal ulang tahunnya di telpon tadi. Jika dipikir-pikir, biasanya orang seperti Natsu akan langsung meminta ucapan selamat sendiri pada kekasihnya. Tapi dia tidak. Apa dia lupa? Mungkin karena dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Memikirkannya membuat kepala Lucy bertambah pusing. Sebaiknya untuk saat ini ia harus fokus pada daging-daging itu.

.

.

.

Keadaan bertambah genting. Banyak balon yang meletus karena terkena ujung daun dan rerumputan, panggangan yang apinya malah berkobar karena tertiup angin, dan mereka yang lupa untuk menyalakan lilin pada kue ulang tahun Natsu.

Mereka harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Setelah itu Lucy akan berada di rumah Levy agar Natsu tidak bingung saat menjemputnya nanti.

"Lucy-nee apinya terus menyala bagaimana ini? Apa kusiram saja ya?" teriak Steve panik. Jika api terus menyala maka mereka bukan memakan daging panggang tapi daging bakar.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi. Balonnya terus meletus dan rasanya pipiku juga akan meletus." Kali ini giliran Claire yang sedang duduk ditanah, kelelahan meniup balon berulang-ulang.

Mereka semua menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Ada apa ini?"

Semuanya menoleh keraah sumber suara. Seketika semua mata melebar melihat sesosok pria dengan rambut dusty pink-nya itu berdiri didepan pintu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Natsu!" Lucy hampir menjatuhkan nampannya.

Gawat. Natsu sudah melihat semuanya dan ini bukan lagi kejutan. Rencana mereka gagal!

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?!" tanya Lucy masih tak percaya rencananya gagal untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku datang ke rumah Levy dan kau tidak ada disana. Jadi aku kesini." Jawab Natsu masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Lalu ada apa ini?" tanya Natsu lagi.

". . . ."

Semuanya hanya terdiam menatap Natsu dengan begitu terkejutnya.

Lalu akhirnya, Lucy pun angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya kami berencana membuat pesta kejutan untukmu. Tapi karena kau sudah tau semua ini bukan kejutan lagi." jelas Lucy lesu. Padahal ia berharap bisa melihat wajah terkejut Natsu saat mereka menunjukkan semua ini nanti.

Natsu hanya terdiam, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhrinya tersenyum senang.

"Kupikir kalian lupa." katanya.

"Mana mungkin kami bisa lupa Natsu-nii? Kami bahkan tidak lupa tanggal saat pertama kali kau menolong kami."

Mereka semua kini tertawa riang. Apa boleh buat, jika Natsu sudah mengetahuinya maka sekarang hanya tinggal mereka rayakan saja.

Lucy mendekati Natsu, menarik lengannya menuju kue ulang tahunnya yang terletak diatas meja.

Setelah Lucy menyalakan lilinnya, mereka semua menyuruh Natsu untuk membuat permohonan, tak lupa menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukknya.

Natsu memejamkan matanya, membuat permohonan dalam hatinya sebelum meniup lilin berbentuk angka 25 di bagian tengahnya itu.

"Fuuh.."

"Yeeeyy!"

Mereka semua bertepuk tangan, menyaksikan bagaimana Natsu memotong kue itu dan memberikan potongan pertamanya untuk Lucy.

"Chu chu chu!" teriak Zen.

Mereka semua mengerti maksudnya, kemudian bersama-sama bertepuk tangan dan mengatakan..

"Cium! Cium! Cium diaa!"

Mendengarnya sukses membuat wajah Natsu dan Lucy merah padam. Mana mungkin mereka melakukan adegan itu disini? Jika Natsu sampai berani melakukannya maka Lucy benar-benar akan memusuhinya selama seminggu penuh.

 **Cyupp..**

Lucy benar-benar terkejut saat Natsu dengan tiba-tiba mencium pipinya. Warna merah diwajahnya seketika menjadi dua kali lipat lebih jelas dari yang sebelumnya. Syukurlah Natsu hanya mencium pipinya, ia masih memberi keringanan. Tapi jika Natsu menciumnya di bibir maka ia benar-benar akan menghajar Natsu setelah ini.

Mereka semua bersiul, membuat keduanya kini kembali memerah.

"M-minna! Ayo kita rayakan!"

"Oooo!"

Mereka semua kemudian mulai memakan kue dan meminum jus selagi memanggang daging. Lupakan tentang dekorasinya. Seperti ini juga tidak masalah.

Lucy bernafas lega, untung saja perhatian mereka semua cepat teralih dengan itu.

"Natsu, kau akan dapat hukuman setelah ini." ujarnya sesaat sebelum ikut bergabung dengan yang lain.

Natsu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya tentang kesalahan apa yang sudah ia buat.

Siang itu mereka berpesta dengan penuh kegembiraan merayakan ulang tahun dan kepulangan pahlawan mereka itu dari Amerika.

Dari sekian banyak makanan dan minuman yang ada semuanya habis tanpa sisa. Sekarang mereka tengah sibuk membereskan semua peralatan dan sampah yang ada, sementara Natsu duduk di kursi sambil memainkan ponselnya, mungkin membuat beberapa status tentang hari ini di akun media sosialnya.

Natsu merasa sangat senang hari ini. Terakhir kali ia mendapat kejutan seperti ini dihari ulang tahunnya adalah saat dirinya berulang tahun yang ke 5 yang dirayakan oleh kedua orang tua dan juga kakaknya di rumah mereka. Saat itu Natsu merasa sangat senang, bahkan mungkin melebihi hari ini.

Natsu tersenyum saat kenangan 20 tahun yang lalu itu kembali singgah dikepalanya.

"Ne ne, Natsu onii-chan." Panggil Syphia yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Hm?" sahut Natsu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya itu, sibuk membalas komentar teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Amerika?" tanya Sylphia.

"Menjadi Ninja." Jawab Natsu asal.

"Hee? Kau sedang lihat apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Gadis berdada besar."

Natsu menyeringai, kemudian menujukkan layar ponselnya pada Sylphia yang langsung menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Ia takut matanya akan ternodai jika memang itu adalah gambar gadis berdada besar seperti yang Natsu katakan.

 **BLETAK!**

"Aaaakk!" pekik Natsu saat entah darimana jitakan maut itu berasal.

Ia menatap kebelakang, mendapati Lucy yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan aura menyeramkan disekelilingnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan anak kecil!"

 **Bletak! Bletak!**

Tiga buah benjolan terlihat jelas menghiasi kepala pinknya.

Lucy menarik Sylphia untuk meninggalkan Natsu yang kini hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang malang.

"Luce jahat sekali. Dia mengingatkanku pada guru killer itu saja."

/Erza: Huachim!/

Setelahnya Natsu pun menyusul mereka kedalam.

Siang itu kebahagiaan mereka bersinar tak kalah terik dari matahari musim panas yang bersinar hari itu. Mereka semua kembali memakan camilan, bercerita dan tertawa juga memutar film terbaru musim panas tahun ini yang Natsu dibawakan tadi. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkumpul seperti ini.

Lucy tersenyum memandangi anak-anak itu yang kini telah menyanyikan lagu dengan diiringi gitar yang dimainkan oleh Natsu. Ia tidak tau Natsu bisa bermain gitar dengan sebaik itu. Mungkin lain kali ia akan meminta Natsu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya sebelum ia tidur.

Tatapannya teralih dari anak-anak itu menuju Natsu.

Diamatinya pria yang sangat ia cintai itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Natsu yang sedang tertawa riang seperti ini dulunya adalah sebuah pemandangan yang benar-benar langka. Itu karena dulu Natsu hanyalah berandalan sekaligus playboy kelas kakap yang lebih sering menyeringai daripada tersenyum seperti ini.

Natsu sudah dewasa. Bukan hanya fisiknya saja, tetapi didalam dirinya juga telah banyak berubah. Ya, Natsu sudah berubah menjadi orang yang telah membuat Lucy lebih mencintainya beratus kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan pada semuanya, kini Natsu dan Lucy sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah Lucy.

Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan seharian ini disana. Sejak pagi, dan sekarang matahai sudah benar-benar terbenam.

Natsu menepikan mobilnya saat mereka telah sampai. Ditatapnya Lucy yang kini tengah tertidur dengan jas Natsu sebagai selimutnya.

Sialan. Gadisnya itu benar-benar sangat manis jika sedang tertidur. Bahkan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu Lucy benar-benar bisa membuat Natsu merasa tidak tahan untuk menciumnya.

Pelan-pelan, Natsu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucy yang sedikit terbuka. Melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut tak ingin ketahuan kalau dirinya sudah mencuri satu ciuman darinya.

Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Natsu merasa Lucy membalas ciumannya.

Terkejut, Natsu pun melepasnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan tuan Dragneel?" tanya Lucy dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Membangunkan snow white yang sedang tertidur." Jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum mengelus rambut Lucy.

Lucy membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak habis memakan apel beracun. Lagi pula bukannya snow white bangun karena dicium oleh pangeran?"

"Karena itu aku menciummu." Balas Natsu kemudian kembali mengecup bibir Lucy singkat.

"Jadi kau menganggap dirimu pangeran? Lucu sekali."

"Ayolah, aku bahkan lebih tampan dari pangeran yang ada dalam cerita."

Lucy tertawa keras mendengar Natsu yang benar-benar membanggakan dirinya itu. Dia benar-benar sangat lucu.

Natsu hanya tersenyum memandangi Lucy yang tertawa lepas. Entah kenapa itu membuatnya juga merasa bahagia. Ia kemudian menarik Lucy dalam pelukannya.

Masih tertawa, Lucy membalas pelukan hangat itu dengan erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Natsu. Aku mencintaimu.." bisiknya sambil lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Luce. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Pelukan itu semakin erat, dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka berpelukan terlalu lama.

"Natsu, berapa permintaan yang kau buat sebelum meniup lilin?" tanya Lucy. Sekarang ia benar-benar penasaran dengan hal itu.

Natsu terlihat berpikir, mengingat-ingat berapakah permintaan yang sudah ia buat.

"Aku membuat tiga permintaan." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Beritahu aku!" Lucy meminta dengan antusias.

"Ini rahasia."

"Tidak ada rahasia antartunangan!"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya."

"Kalau begitu jangan menciumku sampai kita menikah!"

"Permintaan pertama:"

Kalimat terakhir Lucy langsung membuat Natsu menyerah tanpa syarat dan menyebutkan permintaan pertamanya. Kini ia menangkup kedua pipi Lucy.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu di musim dingin yang akan datang."

Lucy terkejut dengan pipinya yang memerah. Natsu ingin menikahinya dimusim dingin yang akan datang? Itu hanya tinggal 4 bulan lagi.

"K-kenapa musim dingin? bukankah musim semi jauh lebih indah?"

Lucy tergagap, ia terlalu senang mendengar perkataan Natsu barusan.

"Itu karena musim dingin adalah musim dimana kita berpisah, dan juga dipertemukan kembali. Aku ingin dimusim itu juga kita bersatu dan tidak akan pernah terpisah." Natsu mengecup pipi kanan Lucy.

"Lalu permintaan yang kedua?"

"Aku ingin punya dua anak denganmu. Yang pertama laki-laki, lalu perempuan. Saat aku bekerja aku ingin kau berada dirumah dan mengurus mereka. Setelah aku pulang, kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai keluarga. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Natsu mengecup pipi kirinya.

Hanya dengan membayangkan perkataan Natsu saja sudah membuatnya begitu bahagia saat ini. Matanya berkaca. Ia senang, sangat senang.

"Dan yang ketiga?"

Natsu tak menjawab, hanya mengecup kening Lucy dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku akan memberitahumu lewat e-mail nanti. Masuklah dan istirahat, seharian ini kau pasti lelah menyiapkan semuanya untukku." Katanya.

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau masuk kedalam sebelum Natsu memberitahukan permintaan ketiganya itu.

"Beritahu aku sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku kalau kau mau pergi ke pantai denganku besok lusa."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lucy mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tetap akan mengatakannya lewat e-mail, dan aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau masih disini."

Dengan terpaksa, Lucy akhirnya mengucapkan selamat malam pada Natsu dan memasuki rumahnya. Natsu pun tersenyum, ia kemudian kembali melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Eucliffe itu.

.

.

.

Setelah ia mandi dan makan malam, kini Lucy duduk di sofa yang ada didalam kamarnya sambil gelisah menunggu e-mail dari Natsu. Ia terlalu penasaran dengan permintaan ketiga itu. Jangan-jangan itu sebuah permintaan yang lebih romantis dari dua permintaan sebelumnya?

Astaga! Jantung Lucy berdebar tak karuan memikirkannya.

Drrt.. drrtt..

Ponselnya bergetar.

Secepat kilat, disambarnya ponsel itu dari atas meja. Dibukanya e-mail yang baru saja ia terima itu. Dan benar saja, itu dari Natsu.

Di kliknya pesan tersebut, dengan jantung berdebar keras ia menelan ludahnya bersiap-siap untuk mengetahui permintaan ketiga Natsu.

Terbuka! Dengan serius Lucy membaca setiap huruf yang ada disana.

 **From: Nats_Doragoniiru**

 **To: Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Subject: My 3rd Wish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku ingin melihatmu memakai bikini."**

.

.

Hening. Lucy diam ditempat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, terlalu shock dengan tulisan yang baru saja ia baca itu.

Sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Dengan wajah merah karena menahan marah Lucy meremas ponselnya dengan keras.

Jadi itu? jadi itu alasan Natsu mengajaknya ke pantai besok Lusa?

.

.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

 **FIN**

* * *

Hai hai haii~

Gimana dengan sequel-nya? :v

Maaf ya kaloceritanya jelek dan author Cuma bisa bikin oneshoot aja. Soalnya author masih harus fokus sama ff baru author yang butuh lebih-banyak-otak(?) daripada ff sebelumnya. Author juga mesti fokus sama UAS yang tinggal 4 minggu lagi.

Gomen ne kalo sequelnya gak memuaskan, semoga kalian suka.

Dan buat kalian yang belum tau, ff ini adalah sequel dari ff author yang sebelumnya "I Fated To Love You". Kalau ingin lebih tau silahkan ubek-ubek akun author dan baca fic-nya.

Sekian dari author. Sayonara! ^^


End file.
